Jovan Shchavelsky
* * |ships crewed= |affiliation=* *702nd MS Platoon |universe= |storyline= |first appearance= |final appearance= }}Jovan Shchavelsky was a skilled mobile suit pilot during the and commanding officer of the 702nd MS Platoon. He would later become a Admiral after the was absorbed in U.C. 0100. Throughout the course of his career he would pilot several mobile suits, but was particularly notable for his skill and preference for the . =Personality & Character= Shchavelsky was known for his fairly laid back attitude and having a “laissez faire” approach to command. Those under his command were trusted to do their duty with little inference and were often encouraged to “get creative” with how they carried out instructions. This laid back attitude however did not translate to a lack of professionalism, and in fact he expected nothing but the best of himself and those under his command. While on duty all solders were expected to present themselves well and show courtesy and chivalry in their interactions, particularly to those of higher rank or outside the Zeon military. While a kind person by nature, Shchavelsky was prone to anger issues. While generally kept in check and hidden well, on extremely rare occasions he could loose control and lash out. These outbursts could last anywhere from a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes before being brought back under control, and very few people have be present to see these rare moments of unprofessionalism. Though with little support from his superiors, Shchavelsky endeavored to show the citizens of Earth that Zeon was not the monsters that the Federation had made them out to be. Strict rules were placed on his subordinates to harm no civilians unless absolutely necessary, an order that extended even to guerrillas, unless they presented a clear threat. =Skills & Abilities= A competent mobile suit pilot, like many Zeon pilots he struggled to adapt to combat on Earth, being accustomed to space combat. Out of his unit, Shchavelsky was the last to adjust to ground combat completely, though he would quickly become the best ground pilot on his team. About halfway through the One Year One, Shchavelsky's Zaku was heavily damaged and replaced with the new MS-07B-3 Gouf Custom. Quickly adjusting to the new mobile suit, Shchavelsky took full advantage of the improved mobility the Gouf offered, and became intimately antiquated with the quirks and limitations of the Gouf. This deep understanding of the Gouf mechanics made him all the more dangerous when the Earth Federation began fielding their own mobile suits. =History= After graduating from the Zeon Military Academy in U.C. 0074, Shchavelsky was one of many officers that the military had in consideration to pilot the coming army of mobile suits. After beginning mass production of the in U.C. 0076, Shchavelsky was transferred into Mobile Suit training. After proving himself a capable pilot of Zeon's new weapons, months before the outbreak of the One Year War in mid-U.C. 0078, Shchavelsky is moved to training with the new . This early training would prove valuable in the coming months, as the first real test of the wartime viability of mobile suits was coming. One Year War The Battle of Loum Earth Invasion With the impending invasion of Earth on the horizon, Shchavelsky was assigned to newly formed Earth Attack Force. Commanding the 702nd MS Platoon, Shchavelsky was part of the first , setting foot on the Federation's home for the first time March 1. Landing in eastern Kazakhstan, the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division destroyed the Federation's Baikonur spaceport before advancing to the Caspian Sea. Moving west into Europe, the 1st Terrestrial Mobile Division would prove invaluable to Zeon operations on Earth. Journey to Europe After the destruction of Baikonur, one-half of the Earth Invasion Force made it's way to Odessa, a massive resource center for the Earth Federation, and critical target for the Zeon war effort. Catching Federation forces by surprise, little resistance was encountered until Odessa. Still, the large force of tanks and soldiers stationed at Odessa we're quickly countered by the power of Zeon's new mobile suits, and the city was quickly taken with little loss to the Zeon forces. Operation Odessa Category:Principality of Zeon